The operators of vehicles, such as motorcycles, snowmobiles, and other recreational vehicles, typically have various specific needs for flexibility in the fuel systems of their vehicles.
One such need is to provide the means for maintaining a reserve supply of fuel. It is known to incorporate a reserve valve in the fuel delivery line to provide for access to a reserve supply of fuel. Typically, the main fuel inlet for such a reserve valve is located at a point somewhat above the bottom of the fuel tank, while a reserve fuel inlet is located in closer proximity to the bottom of the fuel tank. Thus, a single fuel tank, located on the motor vehicle, provides both the main and reserve supplies of the fuel for the vehicle. The reserve supply of fuel corresponds to the fuel located in the bottom portion of the fuel tank.
Such reserve valves have incorporated a rotatable disk or a tapered valve body having a passageway selectably rotatable into cooperative position with one or more inlets and an outlet in the reserve valve. See for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,364,497 and 1,462,217. Alternatively, the reserve valves include a concentric, rotatable valve having multiple vertically spaced inlet ports as a mechanism to selectively connect various inlets with an outlet therein. See for example: U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,921.
There are numerous problems associated with the prior art reserve valves, however. The disk and tapered plug types of reserve valves have surface structures which are difficult to seal properly. These valves require suitably placed gaskets having a large bearing surface area to prevent leakage. Such large bearing surfaces wear quickly, eventually resulting in leaks in the valve itself. These large surfaces, associated especially with the tapered plug type, are prone to failure resulting from contamination on the surfaces thereof. Thus, these types of valves are limited by inherent significant maintenance requirements. Further, the concentric type of reserve valve requires precise machining which is inherently costly to assemble and manufacture.
Another such need is to provide the means for reliably shutting off the flow of fuel between the fuel storage tank and the internal combustion engine. It is known to provide on-off ball valves in the fuel delivery line for such control over the flow of fuel. These on-off valves provide a means to shut off the fuel supply to prevent the loss of fuel by malfunction or accidental fuel spills, and occasionally to prevent the theft of the motor vehicle itself by preventing the engine from starting.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing an inexpensive, relatively maintenance-free, reserve valve which has the capability of providing both reserve fuel and shut off features.